In material or substance recovery from earth formations, drilling operations are performed. During drilling operations, an annulus between a pipe and borehole can become clogged with drill cuttings or otherwise impacted and a cleaning operation may be required to be performed. Such cleaning operations (e.g., hole cleaning) may be referred to as sweep or sweep/pill operations, wherein a high viscosity “pill” is mixed, circulated down the inside of the drillstring, out through a bottom hole assembly, and then back up through the annulus of the borehole. Such operations tend to be time consuming and required multiple operators and/or personnel to control and monitor multiple different aspects of a downhole operation and systems related thereto. Accordingly, performing a sweep operation may be time consuming and potentially inconsistent.